crimesceneinvestigationrolesfandomcom-20200213-history
Madeline Craigs
Madeline Craigs is an employee at the Las Vegas crime lab. She is the DNA technician there, along with Mia Dickerson. Madeline is the lab dog, due to her optimistic and slightly gullible personalilty. She takes over half of the DNA, since it is a lot of work and time. Early Life Madeline is the middle child. Her older brother is named Carter, and her younger sister is named Anne (pronounced ANN). She was smart, but abused by her mother. She was abused, because her mother was an alcoholic. Madeline turned out to be beautiful, however. Once she was 14, Social Securities was called upon to take them away from her mother. She was depressed then, her sister and brother the only comfort she had. Madeline's mother was taken into jail for child abuse for about 17 years. It's only been 15 years, and Madeline is grown up, working in LVPD. Her mother is sober now. Madeline sometimes visits her, and they talk for a few minutes. Personality Madeline is very optimistic, even in dire times. She is reliable, but is gullible. Madeline is attractive, but she wants to find the 'right guy'. She is afraid of being rejected, and wants to be happy, unlike her childhood. Her sis ter and brother are the only people she truly trusts, besides the crime lab. Madeline is hard to resent, because of her gulliblility and kindness. Earlier Seasons Madeline joined the team during season four. She was Mia's apprentice, and she was very blunt with her. In the later seasons, she gets kinder with her. They become friends in season 5, and they are occasionally talking. Mia shares information with her all the time. Soon, when Mia started to take lesser days and hours, Madeline was taking over the lab, and missed her company and help greatly. Relationships Mia-Madeline Mia and Madeline are best friends. Even if they are different ages, they talk a lot, but get their work done. Both have many similarities, but when Mia took lesser days and hours, Madeline was very much upset. They are affectionate to each other, and Mia sees Madeline as a young daughter figure, while Madeline sees her as mother figure, sort of. Aubrey-Madeline Aubrey Trang is one of Madeline's best friends. They are usually laughing and share many secrets. Aubrey has no doubts about Madeline, and they are wonderful friends. Catherine-Madeline Catherine was nice to Madeline when she first joinedd the lab. She still is. They don't interact, but they do talk a bit wheen Catherine comes to pick up her DNA evidence. DB-Madelinie DB and Madeline don't interact much. But, DB offers her some advice when he's picking up his DNA evidence. Hodges-Madeline They are best friends. They occasionally talk and are seen laughing all the time. Hodges may be arrogant, but it's one point that Madeline likes about him. They are especially good together, considering that they are mainly lab members. Madeline is highly supportive of Hodges' relationships. Wendy-Madeline They were the best of friends. Madeline supported her relationship with Hodges. Wendy is extremely clumsy, but Madeline was always there to catch her. Madeline was highly upset when she left the crime lab. They were really close then. Greg-Madeline Madeline is expectant of Greg, because his girlfriend, Aubrey Trang is one of her best friends. He, so far, is passing her expectations. Madeline is occasionally talking to him, but she usually has short conversations with him. Nick-Madeline Nick and Madeline aren't really close, and they don't really interact. Nick only sees Madeline when he's collecting his DNA evidence. Sara-Madeline Sara and Madeline are good friends. They share secrets with each other. Madeline is supportive about her relationship with her former boss/supervisor, Gil Grissom. Brass-Madeline Brass and Madeline don't interact. Actually, they've only talk once or twice. It's because Madeline works in the lab, and Brass is the captain. Trivia *Her sister's name is Anne and her brother's name is Carter *She is lazy sometimes *Believes that everyone is equal *Hates bullying *Was bullied at school, because of her alcoholic mother *Was taken into Social Services at age 14, because of her mother's abuse *Her father is unknown *Her best friend is Mia Dickerson *Madeline is currently 25 years old *Her mother gets out of jail when she's 27 *Madeline's mother has been sentenced to jail for 17 years